


Shinsengumi Love/Sexy Time Types

by HeadStrongNeko36



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Head Cannon, Sexy Time Roles, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadStrongNeko36/pseuds/HeadStrongNeko36
Summary: A little bit of me wanting to express how I think the boys are when it comes to sexy times. Feel free to let me know if you agree and if not, what you think they would be and why. <3





	1. Passionate Harada

Harada is the sweet love maker. He bends to your every desire and need, making sure you receive all the pleasure you’re due. He’ll start by slowly kissing your neck, one hand caressing your mid back, the other the back of your head. His lips dancing across your slightly pulsing jugular as it makes it way down to your collar bone, following the natural planes to you shoulder. His hands now moving from your back to pull your kimono downwards so he can have access to more of your delicate skin. Your soft moans are music to his ears and he can’t get enough and it reflects in his actions as he works his way back up and to the other side, your shoulders now both exposed and your kimono barely conceals your plump breasts, your head tilted back and soft pants escaping your mouth and hands gripping onto his clothing so as to keep a grip on reality and to prevent him from pulling away from you and losing this amazing feeling. He smiles against your skin, loving the way you cling to him, he loves when you can’t get enough. His hands pull your kimono down further, exposing your soft mounds to him and he cups them, massaging them and tracing his fingers lightly around your nipples, feeling them harden but watching your expression. You are what’s important and he wants to satisfy your needs as well as his own. You grab the sides of his face and pull him down towards you, leaning in and giving him a passionate kiss before pulling back and looking into his eyes lovingly. It was time, you were both ready for the main part of the night, you make your way downwards gracefully. Harada follows suit with the grace of the samurai that he is and is on his knees before you. He unties your kimono and pulls it open, looking over your body and taking it all in lovingly with no judgement in his eyes, only passion. You reach up and start undoing his hakama, wanting him to be just as exposed as you. He understands and strips for you, his muscles rippling and bulging making your breath hitch at the sight of his magnificent body. Your hands run down his toned torso and run lightly over his scar, you look at it with love but also with worry at what might have been had it not worked out properly. Harada notices and once again leans down to give you a kiss that seems to say that he would never even dream of leaving you. This was all you needed before giving yourself to him completely and having a night filled with devotion to one another in a most sacred way.


	2. I Get What I Want. A Dominant Aggressive Souji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough and tough. Just how I like em!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May seem a little bit non-con but trust me, they like it that way ;)

Now here is a man who knows what he wants and what he wants he gets. Ever the go getter he is, Souji would catch you while your guard is off, attacking your neck ravenously while pushing you against the wall. He would grind his groin into your backside almost like a punishment to show you what you have done to him. He would grab your hands and hold them above you, not letting you break free. He doesn’t care that they are in a corridor or the kitchen, he wants you and he wants you now. Your sweet little moans and pants make him even needier and he grows harder at them, hearing the submissiveness coming into your voice as you let him do as he pleases, enjoying every second of it. He will turn you around and plant his mouth onto yours, and you open your mouth weakly, tongue battling slightly but his will outdo yours and he will win. He devours you, grabbing your leg and pulling it upwards to be placed onto his hip grinding against your heat. His other hand still holding onto yours, so big and strong that he had no problem doing so. As you hear noise you become a little more feisty at not wanting to be caught and squirm, causing Souji to growl and pull you away from the public area into his room or yours, pushing you into the bed roll and already starting to undress himself. You watch him as if in a trance as his washboard abs and seriously muscled arms become exposed, still walking towards you as if you were prey and he was the predator. You shiver in anticipation at the look in his eyes, rubbing your legs together as a familiar warmth makes its way south. He reaches you and crouches before you and all you can do is watch as his hands tug roughly at the obi holding your kimono together. Your kimono falls open and you shrug out of it now impatiently. He smirks and stands up once more, undoing his hakama taking them off, tossing them to the side before kneeling and stroking himself. He stops and flips you over, pushing your upper half towards the floor but holding onto your hips signalling that he wants you to keep them up. You pant with half lidded eyes, waiting for him to enter you. He teases you with his tip, making you squirm and beg before finally pushing in and roughly slamming into you, making you moan loudly. All the while he smirks, knowing he is probably annoying Hijikata again and will continue doing so for the next few hours.


	3. Shinpachi, hard Lust and Love, rough but considerate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a hard and muscled sex machine who gives you a touch of roughness but also has a gentlemanly touch?

Shinpachi is very well known for his muscles and looks like some sort of sculpted god and he knows it. You loved to watch him work and practice. Anything to see those muscles bulge and glisten with sweat. He also had a very nice bulge somewhere else… You loved having sex with Shinpachi, he wasn’t as sweet as Harada, but he definitely wasn’t as rough as Souji. He lets his instincts take over and he becomes a fucking machine. When the feeling arise, he comes to find you, the need all over his face and he turns into a needy puppy. Begging and pawing at you and your clothing, hoping you would get the point and help him out. His clothes are already loosened and ready to quickly be pulled off when the time comes. You love to tease him a little bit, sashaying your hips and bending to show off your lovely lady lumps that you have been blessed with. He moans and groans but stares very blatantly as the need grows. You know it would tip him over the edge soon and he would literally rip off yours and his clothes. It’s after one particular tease of you pouring some water down into your cleavage ‘accidentally’ and having to clean it off that he practically throws you over his muscled shoulder and heads to his room. He places you down quickly but gently as you both throw your clothes off and around the room. He grabs you and lifts you up, placing your back against the wall and your legs around his hips. You feel his thickness roughly grinding into your heat as he kisses you roughly. He reaches down to start prepping you for his wide girth all the while giving sloppy kisses down your neck. You moan and pant into his ear, causing him to growl slightly rub faster. You moan his name, signalling that you were ready to take him. He smiles devilishly as he positions himself and pushes in, giving a few slow pumps before instinct took over and he begins bouncing you up and down, your back being braced by the wall and your arms wrapped around his neck, holding tight as he pounded into you. You both enjoy the fastness of the sex. It makes for quick intimate moments throughout the day and you can go a few rounds if you had the time. It was just after you both had climaxed that Shinpachi mentioned that he had some time before his evening rounds started, all you did was smirk and nod, ready for another round with this hard and hulking man.


	4. Saito, the reciprocator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda had the idea that Saito is more communal in a relationship, but during moments of passion he loves to exchange touches and kisses to make sure both of you feel good, but still puts you above himself.

Saito is very silent and work driven naturally. He loves to please and to give his everything. He is the kind of person who will give something if he is given to or he will give just because he wants that someone else to feel special and appreciated. He is often busy with his duties to the Shinsengumi, but when he can, he spends his time either meditating, taking care of his swords, or pampering you in a quiet and sweet way. Saito is never the one to initiate the most intimate of moments and leaves it up to you to decipher his wants and needs and also to ask him to help you deal with yours. It is during one evening when preparing some tea for Saito after a long day that you realize that he has been staring at you a little bit more than usual. He must be feeling a little needy and light blush comes to your cheeks as you think of the best way to approach the situation, as you could also feel your own need coming forth. It had been awhile since you both engaged in such an intimate manner. You grabbed the tray that held both his and your cups along with some after dinner sweets that would pair well with the slightly bitter tea. You knelt outside of the door, sliding it open before entering and closing it once again. Saito looked up from his Seiza position, looking at you and the tea. You poured the tea and served the sweets, engaging in light conversation about the day. You traced your fingers around the rim of the tea cup, thinking about the best way to engage. Saito caught your look of concentration and watched you curiously, but no doubt having an idea of what you were thinking about. You decided to just go with a forward moved and you leaned over to him and gently and sweetly placed your lips upon his, feeling him accepting and giving back what you wanted. You slowly started undoing his kimono, feeling his hands on your hips and pulling you closer as you slid the top down his shoulders towards his waist, revealing a well-toned and muscled body. You then started to undo your own clothing, revealing yourself to the man you loved. You both continued kissing passionately, giving soft touches and gentle kisses which lead into a night of love making that would put any romance movie to shame.


	5. Heisuke: Bashful yet experimental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute little Heisuke (my absoulte fave) and his cute and curious little ways.

Still quite innocent in the area of both love and sex, Heisuke tries his best to satisfy your every need and desire both in a relationship and in sex. He is still very awkward when it comes to multiple aspects of your relationship. He still stutters and blushes at times, especially when he is trying to do something sweet, but can also become quite the fox when he wants to. He can sweep you off your feet, literally and figuratively, and make your heart race a mile a minute. He also can make you gush and awe at his dopey ways that you find the absolute sweetest! But it’s mostly the latter, and when it is, it’s the cutest thing. He comes in blushing and has a hard time looking you in the eye. You know what he wants and you smile slightly. You were going to toy with him and make him say what he wants because you loved his reactions. You continue working on a small project that you had picked up to help pass the time, watching him shuffle around and sneaking glances your way from the corner of your eye. You can’t help but smile at this, causing him to turn to you a little more. It always started this way, he would slowly make his way over to you, asking questions about what you were doing and when you were going to be done. You would tell him this thing takes a long time, causing him to squirm and you would smile again. He would sit there and watch for a while before finally having enough and call you out on your teasing which would cause you to laugh. You loved him so much and looking at his puppy eyes simply melted your heart and you would lean in to kiss him. He would be eager and ready and start, kissing back ferociously. You would smile again and both of you would strip quickly, getting right into it. You would play around and experiment with one another, finding out new things about one another and what felt good and what needs to be left out. It was always fun and exciting as each time was guaranteed to be a little different. You both are spent and tired by the end and loved to enjoy cuddles with one another, relaxing and enjoying one another’s presence and looking deeply into each other’s eyes. After some time, you both get up and dressed to go and do something together whether it be prepare dinner or grabbing dango from a nearby shop. You were deeply in love with this boy and you would never let go of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I didn't do a good job on this one because he is my favourite and I probably over thought a lot of it. I tried and I still love him. <3


	6. Hijikata hard working but sweet loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My little drabble for our most loved commander! I honestly admire this man's drive and hard work, and so do you! reminds me of the man I'm currently in love with.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Car accidents and school work. Love me for who I am and not the things I have done. Or in this case..... not done?

Hijikata is an exceptionally hard worker and no one you knew could top this level of devotion the man had for his work. Some days you had to remind him that you were his wife and needed attention too, though those days were quite rare and you only ever said it in a teasing way. You knew that he loved you with all his being, but sometimes work demanded him a lot more and all you could do in those times was be patient with him, making him tea and attempting to get him to eat at least one meal on his busiest days. It was after you had found him asleep at his desk instead of the middle of the night that you had had enough. The man needed to take care of himself and the next morning you had argued with him until he agreed to take the day off for a little self-care. Hijikata decided to catch up on his sleep, making you smile as you agreed that it was a fantastic idea. You would spend the day cooking a fabulous meal for him for when he awoke. You set off, cooking and cleaning and hemming clothing while he slept. It was after you had just finished pouring some of the sauces into little bowls that you slipped, taking two bowls with you and drenching your kimono. You tutted at the mess and the wasted food before heading off to change. You quietly opened the door to the shared room and made your way over to the closet, grabbing another kimono and slipping out of your now dirty one. An extra set of hands joined you in this procedure, a quiet hum of approval in your ear sending shivers down your spine, and sweet compliments making your brain swirl with passion. You lean into the strong, muscular body of your husband, feeling his bare skin upon yours. You had missed these moments and it wasn’t long before the both of you were tangled into the sheets of the futon, caressing and memorizing one another’s bodies, joining into one body of love and happiness as energy filled you both. The feeling brought you back to when you were first married and couldn’t keep your hands off one another, filling every moment with love and lust for each other. You couldn’t think of marrying any other man, as this one was so perfect in every way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! I randomly got this burst of energy and this came along with it! Love yous! Keep doing you because it's awesome! <3


	7. Yamazaki, Quiet and Fast working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last but not least, Yamazaki! My favourite kinky ninja! Silent but deadly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Two updates in one day?! And the last one to boot?! It's because I love you all!

For a man so quiet he sure could be quite demanding. But you honestly wouldn’t have it any other way! Yamazaki was sneaky and able to keep things very quiet, both for work and for love making. There’s nothing that excited you more than being taken by surprise by your lover, whether it was in the privacy of a room or the suspense of a quiet corner. He has a cold and quiet demeanor that just sent excited shivers running down your entire body as you could see what he wanted in those deep eyes. He didn’t even need to say much, as his actions spoke volumes. He would always catch you in the most unexpected times by pulling you into a spare bedroom, or bending you over a barrel, like you were now. He had one hand over your mouth, stifling your moans so as not to be found out. Yamazaki was ramming into you from behind and hitting your sweet spot so hard that it caused your knuckles to turn white from gripping the edges of the barrel as you tried to hold onto your sanity. His other hand dug into your hip keeping you steady and in place. Your knees were starting to shake as you could feel your orgasm building and you put more of your weight onto the lid of the barrel to hold yourself up. The hand on your hip slid down to your clit, rubbing in firm circles only adding speed to the buildup and causing your breath to hitch and come out in fast pants. Your eyes rolled back into your head as you felt the most intense feelings of bliss rush through your body, seeing stars as your legs gave out. Yamazaki caught you, slowly letting you slink to the ground as you still felt the echoes of the most intense orgasm you’ve ever had making its way through your body. Placing a chaste kiss on your lips before fixing his attire, fierce eyes blazing into yours as he gave you a quick nod, leaving once again for a mission. You sat there for a minute to collect yourself before fixing your own clothing and rounding the corner to see none other than a smirking Souji. Looks like Yamazaki couldn’t keep you as quiet as usual that round, and now you would have to try to get Souji to keep his mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness what a fun and wild ride! I may add more as I go, but don't expect any soon. I have two other main stories that need a lot of TLC. Have a super awesome day and don't forget to smile because you're worth it!


End file.
